Masaru Watanabe
Masaru Watanabe ist ein bei ECW aktiver Wrestler. Er gewann die dritte Staffel von NXT, stieg danach 2012 zu einem der beliebtesten Wrestler überhaupt auf und gewann in Rekordzeit den ECW European Heavyweight Title. Den konnte er auch ein halbes Jahr lang halten, ehe er als Titelträger im Frühling 2013 SAW verließ. Später kehrte er jedoch zurück und wurde immer mehr zu einem Vorbild für alle NXT-Wrestler und später zu einem erfolgreichsten ECW-Wrestler überhaupt. Biographie NXT Watanabe debütierte bei ECW im Zuge der zweiten Ausgabe der NXT! Rookie Challenge. Seine Pro sind Team Crow. Watanabe zeigte sich bislang als eher ruhiger und sachlicher Vertreter des Wrestling-Sports. Durch seine jahrelange Ausbildung in Japan hat der einen sehr harten Stil, der dem Strong Style ähnelt. Durch seine eher ruhige Art gilt Watanabe nicht als wirklicher Favorit auf den Sieg von NXT2, dennoch hat er es ins Finale des Wettbewerbs geschafft. Seine Pros wissen übrigens das Watanabe mehr kann als nur wrestlen. Nach einem Ausflug in einer Oberhausener Karaokebar wissen die beiden das Masaru die Menge zum Kochen bringen kann. Scheinbar wurde hier gezielt nachgehakt, denn Watanabe holte seinen bislang einzigen Challenge-Sieg überraschenderweise in einer "Diss-Challenge" gegen Prof. Dr. Met und Veh Khali, seine Gegner im Finale von NXT. Danach kam Watanabe immer weiter in Fahrt und so konnte er auf den letzten Metern von NXT seine Gegner noch abfangen und NXT gewinnen. Da Masaru ein sehr dankbarer Mensch ist, übergab er seinen Pros den gewonnenen Titelshot mit der Begründung das er seinen Shot im Ring verdienen wolle und Team Crow den Shot verdient haben. Willkommen bei ECW Nach seinem Sieg bei NXT fand sich Masaru am Ende der Nahrungskette wieder und musste sich entsprechend hocharbeiten. So fand er sich bei ECW #40 jedoch direkt im Co-Mainevent der Show wieder wo er auf Kid Austria traf. Kid Austria konnte seine Karriere bei ECW retten, in dem er in seinem First Blood Loser Leaves ECW Match bei Xtreme X-Mas Xperience seinen ehemaligen Rookie und NXT1 Sieger, Karl Bauer, mit Hilfe der Revolution X besiegen konnte. Masaru konnte hier jedoch siegen und seinen ersten Schritt nach vorne gehen. Die Wege von Kid Austria und ihm sollten sich jedoch noch weitere Male kreuzen. Als ECW für die 42. Ausgabe ihrer Show in Bulgarien auftrat eröffnete der neue GM AfRotaker die Show mit der überraschenden Nachricht, das Masaru als erster fixer Teilnehmer von ECW beim King of the Ring teilnimmt und dort die lilanen Fahnen hochhalten solle. Doch bei dieser Show scheiterte er an Leon Chame. Es war also noch einiges zu tun für den netten Japaner. Im Zuge von NXT3 bekam Masaru den Iren Aiden O'Malley als Rookie zugeteilt. Schnell war Masaru hier Feuer und Flamme, doch schon früh in der Show begannen Mr. Jackpot und sein Rookie Loki die Hackordnung festzulegen. Am Abend von ECW #42 trat Watanabe übrigens zum ersten Mal nach seinem Sieg bei NXT im Mainevent an und das gegen niemand geringeren als den damaligen Number One Contender Hells Guardian, dem er unterlag. In der darauffolgenden Show konnten sich beide rächen. Zunächst gewann Masarus Schützling gegen Loki und ebenso gewann Masaru, im zweiten Mainevent in Folge, in einem Tag-Team Match an der Seite des damaligen ECW Champions AfRon gegen Hells Guardian und Mr. Jackpot. Damit hatte Masaru wohl alle Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen. Das Team mit AfRon sollte noch länger bestand haben und bald als Black & Yellow bekannt werden. Auf Masaru kamen nun stressige Zeiten zu. NXT3, seine Fehde mit Mr. Jackpot sowie die gerade aufkommenden A Cut Above verlangtem ihm einiges ab. Trotz seiner ansprechenden Leistung im Ring musste Aiden O'Malley bei ECW #47 die Segel streichen nachdem Loki ihn in der Show zuvor gemeinsam mit der KS Mafia auf die Abschussliste setzte. Zudem verloren Black & Yellow im Mainevent gegen Jack Stone und Fredy B. die für ACA antraten. Bei ECW #48 trat Masaru nun in einem Rematch der 40. Ausgabe erneut gegen Kid Austria an und unterlag diesem. Nicht mehr durch NXT abgelenkt konnte Watanabe nun vollends den Kampf gegen ACA antreten und tat dies wieder mit AfRon. Beide konnten bei ECW #49 Team Power Elite schlagen. So das der Widerstand ACA mit viel Optimismus bei Battlefield Europe entgegentreten konnte. Dort hatte Masaru, bedingt durch dessen Titelmatch, jedoch nicht AfRon an seiner Seite sondern den Höllenwächter Hells Guardian. Gemeinsam mit diesem konnte Masaru ACA zurückweisen und Kid Austria pinnen. Doch eben dieser cashte am Ende der Show seinen Money in the Bank Koffer gegen AfRon ein, der soeben erst Jack Stone geschlagen hatte. Somit hatte ECW einen neuen Champion und Masaru das Wissen einen ECW Heavyweight Champion schlagen zu können. Bei der Jubiläumsshow ECW #50 sollte es zu einem der größten Mainevents aller Zeiten kommen wenn AfRon, Hells Guardian und Masaru Watanabe auf ACA treffen, doch diese nahmen AfRon vor dem Match in die Mangel und sorgten für eine Handicap Situation. Diese konnte glücklicherweise durch Leon Chame gefüllt und der Sieg errungen werden. Das Ganze sollte bei der Survivor Series im ersten 4 on 4 War Games Match zwischen ACA und Masaru, Hells Guardian sowie Team Crow gipfeln, doch Team Crow verunglückten bei einem schweren Verkehrsunfall auf dem Weg zur Show in Kiew so dass kurzfristig umgeplant werden musste. Am Ende der Show turnte Fredy B. zu Team ECW und das Trio Infernale war perfekt! Das War Games Match wurde unter Elimination Rules in einer Elimination Chamber ausgetragen. Zusätzlich standen die vakanten Tag Team Title UND der ECW Heavyweight Title auf dem Spiel. Team ECW überrannte ACA hier förmlich und konnte einen glatten 3:0 Sieg herausholen. Nun war bloß noch die offene Frage zu klären, wer welchen Titel erhält. Die letzten Meter bis zum Gipfel Fredy B. hatte sich frühzeitig aus den Titeldiskussionen rausgezogen da er seine Rache an ACA nehmen und fortan mit Sam Rogers um die vakanten Tag-Team Titles antreten wollte. Blieben also noch Hells Guardian und eben Masaru. Wer von beiden neuer ECW Heavyweight Champion werden sollte klärte sich bei ECW #53 in Liverpool wo beide im Mainevent den neuen Champion auskämpften. Am Ende errang Hells Guardian das Gold, doch als Kid Austria eine Rückmatchklausel geltend machen wollte passte der neue Champion diese so an, dass es bei Xtreme X-mas Xperience zu einem Triple Threat Match kam. In diesem Match machte Masaru sein Jahr perfekt in dem er sich das große Gold von ECW zum allerersten Mal um seine Hüften legen konnte und sich somit Champion nennen darf. Absturz Während seiner Regentschaft wurde Masaru Watanabe nach einer ECW Ausgabe in einer Bar von Fredy B. angegriffen. In Folge dieses Angriffs lag Masaru lange Zeit in einem Krankenhaus. Seine Karriere, nein sogar sein Leben hing am seidenen Faden. Der ECW European Heavyweight Champion wurde vakantiert und neu ausgekämpft. Das große Comeback eines Kämpfers Masaru hatte das schier unglaubliche geschafft. Trotz aller Warnungen hat er sich wieder auf die Beine und zurück in den Ring gekämpft und ECW hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit deutlich verändert. Der Championtitel, den er einst trug trägt mittlerweile den Namen ECW Global Heavyweight Championship. Doch all das war Masaru egal, denn er sinnte auf Rache. Fredy B. hatte sich über Monate einen Namen gemacht als Hardcore Champion und härtester Hund von ECW und doch wollte Masaru nicht länger warten. Sofort bei seinem Comeback konfrontierte er Fredy B. mit der Realität und lieferte sich eine lange und erbitterte Fehde mit dem Berliner. Am Ende konnte Masaru zwar Rache nehmen, aber dennoch stand er wieder ganz unten auf der Karriereleiter. Der lange Weg zurück Nach der Titelvakantierung bei ECW #60 und der langen Pause von Masaru dauerte es bis zur ECW #100 bis Masaru wieder in einem Titelmatch stand und sich seinen Gürtel, den er nie verlor, zurückholen konnte. Doch bis dahin hatte er einen langen Weg vor sich. Eine neue Generation von Wrestlern, die über NXT zu ECW kamen machte sich breit und darunter war jemand besonderes. Sein Name ist Matthew Hunter. Hunter sagt von sich selbst er sei die Zukunft von ECW und das Beste was je aus NXT kam. Um das zu verdeutlichen stellte er sich natürlich gegen Masaru und die beiden fehdeten lange gegeneinander. Trotz seines Kampfgeistes und seines großen Herzen musste Masaru jedoch ein ums andere Mal den Kürzeren ziehen. Als Masaru gegen Hunter antreten wollte, trat dieser stattdessen gegen einen Midget, eine Kleinwüchsigen Masaru, an und schulterte ihn bis 3. Mit diesem Match sagte sich Hunter von Watanabe los, doch ihre Wege verließen sich meist nur kurz. So gelang es beiden sich für den King of the Ring zu qualifizieren. Jeder fieberte dem Match der beiden entgegen und während Hunter in der ersten Runde Sergej Smirnov besiegte, konnte Masaru mit Drake Younger einen ehemaligen SAW World Heavyweight Champion elimineren. Im Halbfinale besiegte Masaru anschließend Dean Morrison und es fehlte nur noch ein Kampf für das Traumfinale für ECW. Matthew Hunter musste nur noch Sami Zayn schlagen. Doch es kam anders. Zayn konnte sich durchsetzen und stand damit im Finale des 2015er King of the Ring gegen Masaru Watanabe. Masaru konnte hier in einem der Matches des Jahres 2015 nicht gewinnen und musste Zayn auf den Thron ziehen lassen. Dennoch war der Kurs für Masaru klar. Er muss zurück an die Spitze. Mit dem Rückenwind des King of the Ring dauerte es auch nicht mehr lange, bis er wieder an der Schwelle zum Mainevent stand und deutlich machte, dass er sich den Gürtel zurückholen will. Zu der Zeit fehdeten Mickey Reyes und Kaa Haali um das große Gold von ECW nachdem Haali sich das Match durch Eincashen des Money in the Bank Koffers verdiente. Jedoch zweifelte dieser an sich selbst und so war es Reyes, der Ort und Zeit des Matches bekanntgab. Im Nachhinein vielleicht ein Fehler, denn Haali besiegte den Champion bei T.R.I.B.U.T.E. T.O. T.H.E. T.R.O.O.P.S. und wurde ECW Global Heavyweight Champion. Als erstes wollte er sich dem großen Übel widmen, welches seinen Schatten über ECW legte. Die ACA, die damals schon Masaru das Leben schwer machte, bildete sich neu unter der Führung von Gideon Charles Carver und formierte sich so unter dem Namen GCC Wrestleworld bzw. ACA Wrestleworld. Carvers Plan war es die Zukunft zu ECW zu bringen, natürlich war hiermit Matthew Hunter gemeint und ehe dies der Fall war mischte sich Masaru wieder ein. Er forderte ein Titelmatch bei ECW #100 gegen Haali, der natürlich alles andere als begeistert war. Beide kannten sich noch von der zweiten Staffel von NXT, die Masaru gegen Haali gewann, doch letztlich kam es zu diesem Match und Masaru holte sich seinen Gürtel zurück. Damit war ein Match fix, welches seit einem Jahr im Aufbau war und das die meisten lange herbeisehnten. Matthew Hunter vs. Masaru Watanabe war da. Und nach all den linken Nummern der Wrestleworld und Hunter konnte Masaru sich hier durchsetzen, Hunter zurückweisen und seinen Titel verteidigen. Doch damit war die Wrestleworld noch lange nicht am Ende. CHUCK gewann den Royal Rumble, doch Carver entschied das der Spot an Mr. Jackpot gehen wird. Wieder ein altbekannter Gegner. Letztlich hatte CHUCK es seinem eigenen Austritt aus der ACA WrestleWorld Inc. sowie der tatkräftigen Unterstützung von Masaru Watanabe zu verdanken, dass doch er beim King of the Ring um den Gürtel antreten durfte und nicht der von ACA präferierte Mr. Jackpot. Der Kampf beim PPV war am Ende allerdings eine klare Sache für Masaru und CHUCK hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Jackpot und seine Mannen ließen sich davon jedoch nicht abhalten und hatten weiter Masarus Titel im Visier. Später im Jahr wurde ein Elimination Chamber um den Titel angesetzt, bei dem der dominante Champion seinen Titel gegen CHUCK, Matthew Hunter, Leon Chame, Joe Connor und Mr. Jackpot verteidigen musste. Am Ende triumphierte Joe Connor und sicherte so seinem Stableboss Mr. Jackpot den Titel. Erfolge *Sieger der 2. Staffel NXT Titel *2x ECW European Heavyweight Champion SAW100 *Platz 8 in den SAW100 2012 *Platz 22 in den SAW100 2013 * Platz 41 in den SAW100 2014 * Platz 4 in den SAW100 2015 * Platz 3 in den SAW100 2016 * Platz 32 in den SAW100 2017 * Platz 26 in den SAW100 2018 Year End Awards * Year End Awards 2014: Sieger der Kategorie "Comeback des Jahres" Wissenswertes *Watanabe ist ein leidenschaftlicher Karaoke-Sänger Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:ECW-Wrestler Kategorie:NXT-Teilnehmer